


The Start of Something

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Affection, Apologies, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, M/M, Post-Home Run Koda, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley apologizes to Koda, and they get something to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

Riley couldn’t stop smiling, he was beyond proud of Koda. He watched as Koda was lifted by the other players. His joy was palatable, he longed to join the other players but he knew this was Koda’s moment. He knew better than to intrude, he walked off the field and headed to the parking lot. He got on his bike and drove back to the museum. With his head still spinning, thoughts still full of victory he almost collided with a stop sign.

Snapping out of his trance, he continued on his way until he arrived. He made his way towards the base and sat down on a nearby bench. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Koda come in until he heard his name.

“Riley?”

Riley looked up to find Koda looking down at him. He smiled up at Koda, not saying anything for a moment.

“Hey, Koda”

“Why you left? Did not see you at game”

Riley shrugged “I thought I would give you some space. It wasn’t about me that was your moment.”

He got up, and placed his hands on Koda’s shoulders. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have pressured you into something that I wanted. You should be able to make your own choices.”

Koda nodded “It okay Riley.”

Suddenly Riley felt the wind knocked out of him as Koda pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He struggled against Koda trying to breathe.

“K-Koda, y-our”

Koda quickly let Riley go, dropping him onto the ground.

“Riley okay?”

Riley smiled “I’m okay, Koda. You want to get something to eat? It’s my treat.”

Koda nodded and they walked off together arm in arm, towards the café.


End file.
